1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal that superposes positional information on a target terminal on a see-through image appearing on a display unit of a see-through head-mounted display, a method of processing information carried out by the information processing terminal, and a program to be executed by the information processing terminal for processing information.
2. Background Art
Various technologies are known for portable information terminals that assist searches in crowds or warrens for a person of interest.
A known technique for assisting a search determines the position of a target that is captured in an image on the basis of the direction of the image capturing, the current position of the portable information terminal, the angular field of the captured image, and the positional information on the target, and superposes the determined position of the target on the captured image (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4508031).
Another known technique for assisting a search displays an image on a base unit by superposing the positional information on an extension unit on an image of the view in a reference direction through the application of information on the position and direction of the base unit and information on the position of the extension unit (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-208414).
Another technique is also known for guiding a user to a target through the use of a head-up display or a head-mounted display (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-227208).
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-227208 provides a direction to a target with arrows appearing on a head-up display or a head-mounted display and indicates the distance to the target, for example, by varying the size of the arrows.